


Dear Nanny

by franceso_o



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, 크로스오버
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franceso_o/pseuds/franceso_o
Summary: 2012년 1월 발매된 유희왕 GX 후지와라 앤솔에 참여했던 잭*후지와라 원고입니다. 어니스트가 환생해서 잭으로 태어났다는 성우 개그. 세상에서 저 혼자 미는 커플로 참가 허락해주신 주최 엘님 감사드립니다! 그때 읽어주셨던 분들께도 감사드립니다!*갑자기 시작해서 갑자기 끝납니다.





	Dear Nanny

“마스터. 제가 이렇게 나와 계시지 말라고 말씀드렸잖아요.”

처음 잭 아틀라스의 입에서 그 말이 나왔을 때 유세이는 들고 있던 렌치를 놓쳤고, 아키는 입을 턱이 빠져라 벌렸으며, 크로우는 잭 대신에 들고 있던 블루아이즈 잔을 바닥에 떨어뜨렸다. 곧 그는 잭이 커다란 소리로 노호성을 내지르며 자신을 탓할 거라 예상하고 무심코 눈을 질끈 감았으나 예상한 것이 들려오지 않음에 당황했다. 그리고 눈을 떴을 때 크로우는 평생 상상도 하지 못했던 장면을 직면해야만 했다.

“마스터. 오늘처럼 추운 날 나와 계시면 감기 걸릴지도 모른다니까요.”  
“잭….”  
“오늘 기온이 얼마나 낮은지는 알고 계세요?”  
“애 취급하지 말라니까.”

이 대화로 인해 그는 다시 한 번 자신이 환청을 듣지 않았다는 사실을 확인했다. 시야에 들어오는 것은 오늘 처음 보는 인물. 좀더 자세히 외양을 묘사하자면 조금은 신경질적으로 생긴 고양이상의 남자이다. 구불거리는 초록색 머리가 인상적인-하긴 잭, 유세이, 그리고 크로우를 포함하여 매우 개성적인 헤어스타일을 가진 모두가 그런 말을 할 자격이 있을 것 같지는 않았지만-그는 약간 곤란해 하는 표정을 하고서 잭이 목도리를 단단히 둘러주는 손길을 받고 있었다. …잠깐. 잭이 다른 사람을 ‘챙긴다’고? 크로우는 자신이 헛것을 보는 것인가 하고 눈을 의심한다. 잭이 다른 사람을 챙긴다는 사실 자체보다는, 그가 저렇게 살가운 표정을 하고 다정다감하게 돌본다는 사실에 현실 붕괴가 올 것 같았던 탓이다.

“…잭. 그쪽은…?”

먼저 냉정을 찾은 것은 개중 가장 이성적이라는 평을 받고 있는-단순히 평소 무표정해서일 수도 있겠으나-후도 유세이였다. 저래 보여도 유세이는 상당히 당황한 상태다. 새틀라이트에서 시티로 건너와 살기 시작한 이후로 잭의 인간관계나 생활에 대해서 어느 정도는 파악을 하고 있다고 생각했는데 갑자기 찾아온 변수에 혼란스러워하고 있다는 걸 오랜 친구인 크로우는 알 수 있었다. 점차 정신을 차린 사람들의 시선이 자신에게 쏠린 것이 조금 부담스러운지, 이름을 알 수 없는(그저 잭에게 마스터라고 불린) 남자는 얼굴을 살짝 상기시킨 채 웃고 있다. 그리고 크로우는 점점 위험한 쪽으로 상상을 굴려가는 상태였다. 매우 에로틱하고 비밀스러운 취향을 발전시켜 마스터와 종의 관계를 맺은 것은 아닌가, 하는 위험천만한 결론에 이른 것이다. 그러나 크로우가 자신의 친구를 걱정하건 말건 잭은 호들갑을 떨며 남자를 챙기고 있다. 세상에, 잭 아틀라스가 호들갑을 떨며 남자를 챙긴다고? 이 얼마나 세상의 멸망에 가까운 말인가. 그러나 잭의 난리는 남자가 팔꿈치로 그의 옆구리를 쳐서 주의의 환기시키는 것으로 끝났다. 잭은 그제야 자신의 동료들이 지금이라도 안구돌출이 염려되는 태도로 그를 바라보고 있다는 사실을 깨달았는지 뒤늦게 입을 열었다.

“이쪽은 후지와라 유스케. 나의 마스….”  
“잭.”  
“크흠. 듀얼리스트다.”

잭은 이만하면 훌륭한 설명이 되지 않았느냐는 표정으로 주위를 둘러보았으나, 전혀, 후지와라라는 남자에게도, 그리고 둘을 경악한 표정으로 지켜보는 동료들에게도 도움이 되지 않는 말이었다.

**

“잭. 그러니까 내가 그렇게 찾아가는 건 내키지 않는다고 했잖아.”  
“마스터. 마스터가 저를 찾아오시는 것이 불편하다면 언제든지 제가….”

후지와라는 제 앞에서 자색 눈을 반짝이며 안절부절 못하는 미남을 바라보곤 머리를 감싸 쥐었다. 역시 잭은 지금 둘 사이에 무슨 문제가 있는지 이해하지 못하는 것이 분명했다. 언젠가 그가 길을 걷다 전 킹, 잭 아틀라스의 광고가 나오는 전광판을 보고 있을 때 갑자기 그 전광판의 인물이 달려들듯 다가와 ‘마스터!’ 하고 큰 소리로 외쳐 부른 순간을 기억해본다. 어니스트가 자신에게 허락된 시간이 모두 지나버렸다며 눈앞에서 사라진 날 이후로 오랜 시간 듣지 못했던 낮은 목소리가 귀를 파고들었기에 후지와라는 자신이 외로움에 사무쳐 결국 환청을 듣는가 보다 하고 생각했다. 그러나 그에게 다가와 다짜고짜 어깨를 잡고 접니다, 마스터! 어니스트! 라고 외치는 남자는 환상이 아니었다. 그리고 동시에-그의 주장과는 정반대로-어니스트가 아니기도 했다. 남자는 전광판에서 반짝반짝 빛나고 있던 잭 아틀라스였다.

잭이 자신의 정체를 후지와라에게 설득시키는 데는 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 카드의 정령이 인간으로 환생한다는 전무후무한 기적을 이뤄낸 그가 태어나면서부터 그의 전 마스터와의 기억을 간직한다는 것은 또 다른 기적이었는지, 그는 길에서 후지와라와 스치듯 지나가기 전까지 전혀 전생을 기억하지 못했다고 했다. 그리고 죽을 죄라도 지은 사람처럼 죄송하다고 사죄를 한 것이다. 후지와라에게는 청천벽력인 이야기였지만 한 번 설득에 조금씩 넘어가자 눈물 나도록 반갑기도 했다. 어쨌거나 이름과 모습이 전혀 달라져도, 목소리만은 똑같은 그 남자는 후지와라가 오랜 시간 의지하고 마음을 허락했던 상대였던 것이다. 천성이 외로움을 많이 타는 그였기에 사건의 진실 여부는 제쳐두고 고맙기까지 했다. 게다가 상대는 모두의 동경의 대상인 잭 아틀라스가 아닌가.

그 후로 후지와라는 잭과 간간이 소식을 주고받으며-잭은 이 ‘간간이’가 너무 드문드문 이어진다면서 영 못마땅해하는 것 같았지만-친분을 쌓았다. 전생이 어쨌든 간에 잭은 그 나름대로의 인생을 누리고 있었고 후지와라 역시 그랬다. 예전처럼 언제나 24/7 함께 붙어있을 수는 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 잭은 끊임없이 후지와라를 챙겼다. 어니스트의 습관과, 환생으로 인해 오랜 시간 그에게서 떨어져 있었다는 상실감에서 비롯된 것임을 알았지만 후지와라는 그것을 내칠 수 없었다. 하지만.

“어머, 잭 아틀라스야. 옆의 남자는 누구지?”  
“데이트라도 하는 것 같은 분위기네. 사진 찍어달라고 하면 찍어줄까?”

지나가는 모든 사람들의 관심의 대상이 될 지경으로, 잭이 자신을 불면 날아갈까 쥐면 꺼질까 돌보는 현재의 상황을 생각하면, 어쩌면 진작 끊어버렸어야 했을지도 모른다고 생각하게 되는 것이었다.

“마스터. 제가 지금 뭐라도 마실 걸 사 올 테니…”  
“잭….”

특히나 과거의 버릇인 과보호를 버리지 못할 때면 더욱 그랬지만, 어쩌겠는가. 상대는 저 카이바 세토 이상의 고잉마이웨이를 인생의 진리로 삼은 잭 아틀라스인 것을. 후지와라는 오늘 몇 번째일지 모를 한숨을 내쉬며 생각했다. 환생한 잭은, 평소의 모습과는 달리 보모 그 이상이었다.


End file.
